Long Island Medium
by Sophia Anne Moore
Summary: It has been six months since Gabriella and East High lost their beloved basketball captain in a tragic accident. In a desperate search for closure, Gabriella makes an appointment with a woman who can talk to the dead. (Troyella. One-shot.)


**AN: This story is technically a crossover with the TLC television show "Long Island Medium". You don't have to have any knowledge of that source to read and understand this story. If you're curious about the show, I'm pretty sure there are snippets from the show on YouTube that you can watch. But like I said, it's not necessary to know the show to read this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Long Island Medium

"I'm Theresa Caputo. I like to think of myself as a typical Long Island mom, but I have a very special gift. I talk to the dead. No matter where I go, spirits come to me and I am compelled to help. This is not just my job. This is my life."

…

"Geesh, Theresa," Larry groaned as he waved his way through a thick cloud of hairspray. "Don't you think that's enough hairspray?"

Theresa said, "There's no such thing as enough hairspray."

She examined her tall poof of blonde hair in the mirror and gave it one more spray for good luck. She searched through her closet of black clothing for her favorite black knee-length dress. Then she went over to her bedside table and freed the phone from its charging cord. She brought up her schedule, seeing her next private reading was going to start in thirty minutes. Equipped with her sage and lighter, she went downstairs to the dining room to prepare the space for her appointment with Gabriella.

Their meeting time was nearing, so Theresa scurried to grab a notepad, pen, and her recorder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She paused for a moment in front of the mirror to check her hair and then opened the door.

"Hi!" She warmly greeted the teenager and her mother. "Gosh, you both could be sisters!"

The small family laughed and the mother introduced herself, "I'm Maria, and this is my daughter Gabriella."

"Hello!" Theresa hugged them both, "Come inside!"

Maria said, "You have a lovely home." Gabriella timidly entered the house behind her mom.

"Thank you!" Theresa said. "We'll be here in the dining room," and gestured to the large wooden table. With everyone seated and the process explained, Theresa said, "Let's get to it!" She pressed record on her device and set it in the middle of the table between them. She took a moment to breathe before reaching for her pen and notepad. As she scribbled on the page, she asked, "Who is the young man who passed unexpectedly or in a tragedy?"

Gabriella responded, "My boyfriend, Troy."

"And how do you connect with the number fourteen?"

Her eyes glossed over with tears in an instant. "That was his jersey number."

"Oh! That makes sense. I thought it looked like those jersey fonts!" Theresa laughed loudly, "You've seen that number around, haven't you?"

She spoke in a voice strained with sadness, "All the time."

"Every time you see that number, it's a sign from Troy to show that he is with you." Theresa paused for a moment before itching her neck, "Troy just turned me around and placed something around my neck. It felt like it was supposed to be a gift. Did he give you a necklace before he passed?"

Gabriella reached into the collar of her blouse and pulled out a chain with a 'T' on the end of it.

Theresa smiled, "Just know that each morning when you put on that necklace, he is with you."

Gabriella brought her handkerchief up to her eyes and dabbed the tears away.

"I'm seeing a jaguar. Is that significant in any way to you?"

"Well, our mascot is the Wildcat?"

"That's what it was! He showed me this animal and I was like, 'Gosh! What is that?'" Theresa let out a blaring laugh, "I don't know my cats very well." Theresa continued her scribbles on the page before looking up to Gabriella and asking, "I hope it's okay that I ask you this, but did you have a miscarriage?"

Gabriella's complexion went pale and her mouth dropped open, "I have no idea how you knew that. We didn't tell anyone. My mom only learned about it when I was miscarrying."

Theresa explained, "It's spirit." Gabriella brought her shaking hands up to her face. "He is bringing forward the baby that was lost in the miscarriage, acknowledging that the baby is safe and at peace and that they are together."

Gabriella dropped her head into her hands as she wept, "Thank you."

"There's something else. Gosh, I keep telling Troy that I don't want to talk about it, but he is being very persistent." Theresa sighed. "When you were going into surgery for the ruptured pregnancy, you asked God to take you with so that you could be reunited with Troy."

"Yes."

"And that's not the only time you wished for death."

Gabriella nodded while Mrs. Montez looked at her with concern and sadness.

"Troy says that you are needed here. Your mom loves you and needs you here. Right, mom?"

Maria sniffled and nodded, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"He's telling me that your friends need you, the whole school needs you. You cannot leave them, Gabriella. No matter how much you desire to be reunited with him and the baby, you cannot cut your time in our world short. He and the baby are fine. He says, 'you don't need to worry about us'. He says that he loves you and wants you to live your life."

"Thank you, Theresa."

"You are far, far too young to leave this world, Gabriella. Stand up, dear. I have to hug you." Theresa said while standing and crossing around the table to embrace the young, scared girl.

Gabriella cried in Theresa's arms while Troy lifted the weight of his departure from her shoulders.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and feel free to check out my profile for more stories.**


End file.
